Lo amo, no solo por despecho
by Quatre de Barton
Summary: entramos en la vida de Trowa, donde nos relata, sobre la vida aburrida que vive, esperansado a la nada, casado y con miles de sentimientos por descubrir, que solo por un pequeño accidente que le devolvera la vida y encontrara que el amor verdadero esta en


**: Lo amo, no solo por Despecho:**

Je l'aime, mais n'est pas seulement par dépit

**Trowa x Quatre**

Advertances: lemon

**Occ - Alterna a la serie GW pero con personajes de ella.**

ONE-shot

By Quatre de Barton Luthor kou Lataban

Notas: de verdad que quise hacerlo lo mas corto posible, pero me salieron 24 hojas , 164 espacios y 15788 palabras XD ah! **si ven X quiere decir que ya va el "lemon" XD y una asta donde acaba XD** y como siempre este Fic va para mis mejores amigas, (**Loretito, Aya, Jotaru, Lady y Mimi**) mi koibito **Ramón**, a **Noemis** y mi sister **Clau **y mi **mami** (aun que dudo que lo lean XD si lo leen me matan) y como toda autora, digo que estos personajes son prestados para mi UU y son propiedad de © Sunrise. Espero que disfruten de mi loca redacción de ideas XD. Las amo y extraño mucho amigas.

_WvWvW WvWvW WvWvW WvWvW_

Durante dos años consecutivos, llegué a pensar que la vida resultaba aburrida conforme a lo que tenia, algunos siguen buscando sin saber ni siquiera que es…

Algo de cierto es, que jamás pienses que no hay momentos en los cuales tu vida da ciertos giros, el los que no solo tu pensamiento cambia, o tu entorno mismo…

Una persona "normal" casada con los problemas de siempre, ese, era yo…

Durante toda mi vida me esforcé más por mis estudios que el buscar una relación seria o a alguien que desearía ser mi pareja… a pesar de eso, Salí con algunas chicas… pero ninguna fue mas aya que eso…

Eran tan comunes, tan superficiales y la mayoría salían con tres o mas muy aparte de mí, en realidad, nunca me importo demasiado, ya que para mí lo principal eran mis estudios…

Si, quizás en ciertas ocasiones merecía que me dejaran, que se hartarán de mí y se fueran, otras que me traicionaran… creo que lo hacia con alevosía…

Definitivamente siempre me guié por que mi sentido de vida solo era… coexistir en el mundo… seguir adelante por quien sabe que… pero hacerlo… nunca por alguien…

"¿Trowa?" Escuché lejos de aquella sala en la que trabajo una voz de una mujer a la que reconozco " ya esta el almuerzo, deberías dejar esa cosa un poco y comer algo, has estado ahí por mas de dos días, que tanto haces?" rápidamente subo mi cara y mis ojos verdes miraron el rostro de mi hermana tratando de averiguar que había en mi laptop. "necesito conseguir empleo lo mas pronto posible, y a un que tenga, las mejores referencias, a un no consigo nada" me retiro los lentes y me sobo los ojos para relajarlos después de estar tan cansados, ella camina y se sienta a mi lado para abrazarme un poco "a pesar de haber llegado ase tres días, pienso que jamás e estado a tu lado" menciono y yo no dije nada aun seguía abrasándome a pesar de estar yo agachado en hombros. "Middi debería estar contigo en estos momentos no crees?" se alejo para ver que decía yo, pero continuo "no entiendo…se supone que ya en dos años podrían a ver tenido un equipo completo de niños…" la mire sin decir nada y ella camino para la cocina "yo aun espero un sobrino Trowa" y desapareció tras la puerta. Me quede pensando un rato, recordé por que me había casado…

Era cierto, después de dos años al menos el niño que esperaba Middi tendría unos cuantos meses y el primero tendría un año ya… y también era cierto que ella debería de pasar mas tiempo a mi lado…

Pero no es así… siempre me a reclamado por el tiempo que perdió conmigo en vez de terminar de estudiar como ella quería, se escuda diciendo q de no a verse embarazado ella tendría lo que siempre había deseado, que si no fuese por que su dichoso padre le da dinero, ambos viviríamos en la calle…

Admito que su padre es generoso. Siempre me a pedido que trabaje para el, pero, nunca e aceptado por orgullo… ya que middi se pasaría echándome en cara la ayuda de su padre para conmigo… a veces creo que por lo torpe que soy no me di cuenta de cómo era ella desde un principio… al final, tuve q aceptar mi responsabilidad y casarme con alguien que no amaba y que para colmo, ni conocía muy bien… Ah pero si lo que ella bien le gusta es viajar por todo el mundo… nunca se la pasa aquí, en su casa, que mas bien para lo que ella la ocupa es solo para hotel , cuando viene de visita o por algunas cosas…

Digamos que en esas ocasiones solo una, y cuando estaba algo ebrio, ella y yo tuvimos relaciones…

Cuando supo que esperaba un niño se molesto conmigo por que ella decía que ya no podría viajar a Russia como ella ya lo havia planeado, y que para colmo no teníamos para mantener a alguien mas…

Existían muchas cosas de ella que no entendía muy bien, pero tardaría otros dos mendigos años mas para descubrir quizás solo la primera parte… si no me conocía yo bien, que esperaba de conocerla a ella…

Tomé el documento que salía de la impresora, aun estaba tibio, lo revise un poco y la guarde en la carpeta, cerré la laptop y desconecte el cable. " saldrás de nuevo?" pregunto Cathy al verme recoger lo que tenia en la sala tirado, y preparando me para salir le dije "regreso en seguida, almuerza tu si quieres, si habla middi, que lo dudo… dile que en cuanto yo llegué le llamare a su celular…" tome las llames y ella se recargo en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados y seño fruncido oí decir "para la próxima, me cocinaré para mi misma" y subí al taxi "a las empresas Winner por favor" el taxista obedeció mi mandato y el auto dio marcha.

Mientras venia en el coche, recordé a mi hermana molestarse por que no tome el desayuno con ella ayer, siempre tiene esa manera peculiar de molestarse por eso, como el almuerzo. La comida de ese día había sido algo monótono, como cuando, ambos estábamos juntos en Inglaterra. Apenas y su llegada fue algo sorpresiva, me comento que havia decidido tomarse vacaciones y venir a visitarnos, después de que yo le escribí en una carta que me había casado. Pero nunca le comente el por que, ni que siquiera ya a estas alturas tendría dos niños o niñas… como sea… el caso era que ella esta aquí, desde ase tres días y aun no hemos convivido como deberíamos… unos hermanos que no se habían visto desde los 15 y 17 años… ahora yo de 24 y ella 26, casado y ella viuda. Ambos, sin hijos que presumir como ella decía…

"señor hemos llegado, son treinta serrados" comento el taxista mientras bajó del auto y busco entre mis bolsillos el cambio, lo cual solo tenia 59, "aquí tiene, gracias" le di los tres y el taxi se fue.

Mire el gran edificio que debía subir a probar suerte… atravesé la calle, me dispuse a pisar aquellas escaleras, pero un pequeño niño se tropezó con mi pie, el cual lloro, y yo lo levanté "estas bien, no llores solo fue el susto, calma, no te paso nada" lo consolé, el niño me sonrió y corrió tras de sus amigos, pero, en ese momento alguien callo sobre mi, sin tardar demasiado sentí el cuerpo del que estaba sobre mi, ambos caímos al suelo, era un joven de cabellos rubios, parecía haber llorado, se levanto como pudo y yo toque sus brazos "discúlpeme por favor, se encuentra usted bien?" pregunto, yo me levanté "si, gracias, no se preocupe y usted, le pasa algo?" al verlo aun con llanto decidí preguntar "si, gracias. Es solo que debí fijarme donde pisaba, por venir corriendo mi pie se doblo y me bailó la escalera." Por el ultimo cometario reí sin querer, el joven me vio sorprendido y rió también "puedo saber, cual fue el chiste?" dijo y yo me disculpe " lo siento, pero me dio un poco de risa, al decir que le bailó la escalera, no me puedo imaginar a una bailando, se que es algo entupido, lo siento de verdad si lo incomode" el chico solo sonrió, parecía ser de unos 17 o 18 años, traía unos pantalones cortos y una sudadera con gorrita, unos tenis blancos, y era visible su piel blanca. Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fueron sus ojos color aqua que ahora sonreían dulcemente. "no se preocupe soy yo quien debe pedir las disculpas" su mirada se cruzo con la mía y un leve sonrojo mire en el, yo recordé la mención de estar lastimado y pregunte "de verdad te encuentras bien? No te duele tu tobillo?" el se sorprendió, por que sus ojos se abrieron, pero respondió " estoy bien, es solo una torcedura, se curara en unos días no es algo grave" continué yo " estas seguro?" el chico me sonrió " veo que ya nos hablamos de tu, soy Quatre" se presento y me tendió su mano observé una tierna sonrisa y tome su mano, su piel era tersa y delicada… "Trowa, Trowa Barton" sencillamente una mueca que opte como sonrisa se poso en mis labios.

Después de esto, pensé despedirme, pero antes, me pregunto a que venia a las empresas Winner, y yo si trabajaba ahí "no, a eso vengo, a ofrecer mis servicios a la empresa Winner, por que lo preguntas?" Quatre dio la vuelta y se quejo un poco por el tobillo de su pie y antes de que preguntara me dijo que estaba bien "lo que pasa, es que mi padre es el dueño de las empresas Winner y como te dirigías para all�, quise preguntarte". El subió de nuevo los escalones "vamos, te acompaño, o te molesta?" me pregunto pero enseguida conteste "no claro que no" y lo seguí.

Ambos platicamos un rato mientras yo pasaba a presentar mis papeles y hablar con el ejecutivo q estaba a cargo del personal. Quatre se ofreció a pedirle personalmente a su padre que me diera el empleo, pero me negué, le comente que lo quería realizar por mi esfuerzo, pero el me dijo que lo hacia en pago por el accidente de caerse encima de mi, fue cuando le di la opción, de que solo en caso de que no consiguiera el empleo por mi, aceptaría su oferta, ambos nos sentamos a esperar la respuesta.

Tras cuatro horas, fueron suficientes para ya avernos conocido, nos reímos y el tiempo paso mas tranquilo, me dijo, que su llanto había sido por una fuerte discusión con su padre, q su madre había muerto cuando era pequeño, pero que vivía junto aun amigo, aun a pesar de tener 29 hermanas, pero que él era el mas pequeño, ahí fue también cuando me di cuenta que había acertado a la edad del chico, me contó varias travesuras que realizaba cuando era pequeño en la empresa y que su padre lo retaba muchas veces por eso y que desde los 14 años su mejor amigo Duo le abrió sus puertas en su departamento, que de todas sus hermanas solo la soltera era quien vivía alado de su padre y que se había ido por las mismas discusiones frecuentes con el.

"Así que por eso habías venido a verlo?" pregunte, y un cabeceó de Quatre me afirmo en contestación "necesitaba que él fuera a la junta, mi hermana no puede, y a pesar de que nunca le pido dinero, el piensa que solo para eso lo busco" dijo entristecido, le quería decir algo pero en eso "Trowa Barton?" oí mencionar y me pare diciendo un espera a Quatre y un "si, soy yo" al señor , que con la mano me dio a que pasara y entra al lugar, enseguida cerro la puerta.

La entrevista no duro mucho y me dijo al terminar que ellos me llamarían, Salí, sabia que también esta vez no lo había conseguido, subí mi rostro para ver a Quatre pero no estaba ahí donde antes lo deje, me regrese a esperarlo, pensé que quizás había ido al baño o algo por el estilo.

Paso una media hora mas, y me puse en marcha para salir ´ se abra ido seguramente' pensé, y cuando al salir al bajar las escaleras el chico cojeando deprisa me llamo "Trowa! Espera! Trowa!" grito y al momento volteé era él, con la misma sonrisa tierna y sus cabellos revoloteados por el aire, ya pasaban de las 6 y pronto anochecería.

Preferí subir a que Quatre tardara mas en bajar, una hoja traía en las manos y cuando llegué me comento "ya estas contratado. Le pedí a Rashid que recogiera tus papeles, no ara falta ya que te llamen, mañana te presentaras" terminó, yo no supe que decir y el me pregunto un poco desilusionado "ya te vas?" yo lo mire un sorprendido "si, ya es tarde, si no me retiro ahora, seguramente no alcanzaré el bus. Por que para un taxi no traigo suficiente" termine y el sonrió. " puedo llevarte si gustas?" yo fruncí el seño " no por supuesto que no, no ase falta, ya con la ayuda del trabajo fue suficiente" el me tomo del brazo y como pudo me jalo y ambos bajamos asta donde en la mañana nos conocimos. "no voy a escuchar un no por respuesta Trowa, te llevare, a demás, así sirve que otro día podamos vernos." Saco unas llaves de su chamarra y cojeó en dirección a la esquina.

Yo aun parado en el mismo lugar observé la hoja asta que Quatre dijo mi nombre y subí al auto.

En el camino, salio la conversación de que había reprobado una materia por causa a que no había entrado a unas clases y no entendía muy bien al profesor, y que por llevarse bien con su padre, le costo mas que una mala calificación…

Yo le pregunte el por que no entraba y que materia era la que le costaba tanto trabajo "Economía" se sonrojó y continuó "y es… por que…" un silencio incomodo surgió. Supuse que era algo que le daba pena contar o por que simplemente no quería. "ya veo" dije por fin y el volteo a verme, mi mirada estaba fija en el trayecto de enfrente y el regreso su mirada al volante "no me agrandan los maestros que fingen ser personas rectas y por dentro no lo sean" menciono al aire y justo cuando le preguntaría a que se refería, hablo "creo que ya llegamos, por aquí es?" un simple si en respuesta dije y baje del coche, Quatre repitió el mismo acto y llego asta mi. "bueno, espero que nos veamos otro día Trowa, me dio mucho gusto conocerte" mi mirada se volvió a cruzar con la suya y un buen rato permanecimos callados mirándonos.

"Trowa?" una luz del pórtico se encendió y ambos reaccionamos al instante, el ojos aqua bajo su mirada y yo la dirigí a la ventana donde mi hermana Catherine estaba. "valla, asta que llegas hermano, pensé que no vendrías" sonrió " y quien es tu amigo?" yo voltee a mirarlo de nuevo, Quatre apenado, sonrió y se presento " muy buenas noches, mi nombre es Quatre, Quatre Winner" yo no dije nada "igual mente joven, soy la hermana de Trowa, mucho gusto, van a pasar?" pregunto mi hermana, y sin saber el por que un " es verdad Quatre, quieres cenar con nosotros?" salio departe mía y Quatre sonrió con un "claro!" caminamos y Cathy nos recibió.

Ella le realizo varias preguntas, mientras yo permanecía callado, pero con una alegría evidente para Cathy, y en una de las pláticas, se me ocurrió ofrecerle mi ayuda para pasar la materia, lo cual mi hermana aplaudió pues le dio gusto que al menos así no comería sola. Quatre acepto sonrientemente. Yo por alguna extraña razón me olvide por completo de todo, y una indescriptible alegría se apodero de mí.

Paso el tiempo ya eran las nueve treinta de la noche y Quatre se retiraba, Cathy le dio las gracias así como él también se las dio, preguntando el por que del agradecimiento para él.

"yo se lo que te digo Quatre así que no me hagas mas preguntas" dijo sonriendo mientras subía a dormir y Quatre se despidió de mi.

"no le hagas caso, ella es así" dije "si, es una buena persona" termino Quatre en tanto se dirigía a su auto y yo fui tras el.

"Gracias Quatre" le mencione y este sonrió " tu también Trowa?" abrí la portezuela de su auto "por la ayuda en el empleo y el haber aceptado la cena, también por traerme asta acá y contarme tus problemas" Quatre bajo la vista "no, no digas eso Trowa" me miro de frente y continuo "gracias a ti por amortiguar mi caída, por invitarme a cenar, por aceptar la compañía y por tu ayuda con mis problemas" ambos sonreímos y el subió a su auto " nos vemos mañana Trowa y gracias de nuevo"

"no hay de que, gracias a ti" y el auto se fue.

Entre a la casa y cerré la puerta con seguro, apague las luces y subí a mi habitación, Cathy estaba recargada en mi puerta "middi llamo, dijo que vendría asta dentro de un mes" el tan solo escuchar su nombre mi rostro había cambiado de la alegría a la tristeza y mi hermana ya se había percatado de eso. "no quiero meterme Trowa, pero ella pasa mucho tiempo fuera de su casa y eso no es correcto" me dirigí a mi cama y observé el buró, donde estaba la foto de middi y la trasera donde estábamos recién casados. Aun estando a oscuras, me senté en la cama y mire a la ventana, Cathy solo dijo un "hasta mañana Trowa, que descanses" y se fue a su recamara.

Tome el portarretratos con la foto de recién casados, la mire unos segundos y con furia lo lancé contra la pared. El sonido del vidrio sonó ante el silencio que había estado presente. Sin importarme, decidí dormirme para amanecer otro día más, retire algunos vidrios que cayeron en la almohada y se esparcieron por toda la habitación…

Al retirarlos sin fijarme, era evidente una leve herida en mi mano derecha, pero, que importaba? Solo era una insignificante herida que a comparación de otras no dolía., me tape con la cobija y cerré mis ojos.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano, entraría a trabajar a las 9, tenia que estar listo antes, para si tomar un bus a tiempo.

Ya casi estaba listo, Cathy me había preparado un jugo de naranja y justo cuando baje a tomarlo, un coche pito frente a la casa haciendo ruido, abrí la puerta, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. "Quatre?" dije y esté sonrió y alzó su mano para saludarme enseguida hablo " no vas a ir a tu trabajo? Anda apresúrate si no llegaras tarde te llevare, me queda de ida para la escuela" termino. Cathy grito su nombre y me dio mis cosas "anda Trowa no hagas esperar tanto a Quatre vete, vete" me empujo y yo le pregunte aun ciscado " y mi jugo?" ella siguió empujándome " ah después te tomas uno en tu trabajo anda que te están esperando" yo me pregunte ' quien te entiende?' y subí al coche me despedí de mi hermana y Quatre de igual manera, le di las gracias en el camino "ya te dije que te debo lo de las clases, y además me queda de paso, así que no hay problema" yo solo le sonreí.

Llegando me presente ante Rashid, como Quatre me había pedido que lo hiciera, el me dio mi cargo como administrador suplente entre representantes sociales para las empresas extranjeras. Mi puesto por ahora solo cubría revisar archivos de las distintas categorías de cada una de las empresas ligadas a la corporación Winner.

El día por la mañana paso rápido, mi tarea termino antes de lo previsto y una secretaria me llamo diciendo que en el teléfono alguien me llamaba, así que fui a ver quien era, y como pensé era Quatre.

"He salido de clases ase unos momentos, quería saber si tu quieres ir a comer no se, o si deseas podemos llamar a Catherine e invitarla también, que te paréese?" me dijo yo me puse serio, no era que no quería, era solo que " no lo se Quatre, te agradezco la invitación pero… no quiero causarte mas problemas, además no es justo, yo ni mi hermana podemos pagar un restaurante"

"no me acusas problemas Trowa, además, quiero presentarte a mi amigo, el tiene deseos de conocerte, y por cierto a el no le agradan los restaurantes, podemos ir a otro lugar para comer no crees? Y yo los estoy invitando, digamos que es el pago por lo de ayer en la cena que preparo tu hermana, si?"

Tarde en decidir, pero, un no se que, me hacia decir que si, con tal de estar con él, y dije un "esta bien…" Después de suspirar " Pasaremos por ti en unos minutos, crees que este tu hermana en tu casa?" Un si supongo que si, respondí "entonces pasaremos por ella después de que pasemos por ti."

Escuche unas voces de risas y esas cosas después colgué. La secretaria me vio con cara de pocos amigos, después de darle las gracias por el aviso Rashid me llamo y me comento que el siguiente día por la mañana tendrían la visita de uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de la empresa, que yo estaría a cargo de que tuviera la información necesaria. Yo acepté, y Rashid me dio unos papeles, en donde estaba su información. Observé la foto y dije "es muy joven para que ya sea accionista mayoritario" y Rashid rió por mi comentario "si, es un buen amigo de mi amo Quatre y de mi señor Winner, creer�? es casi de la misma edad suya" comento "ya veo" tome los documentos y los guarde en mi portafolio.

"Por si las dudas Heero Yui, es una persona muy callada, a reserva de que solo con el joven Quatre habla a menudo, por teléfono o por email. Son viejos amigos. Así que seguramente usted también podrá caerle muy bien al joven" termino, un sentimiento extraño que jamás sabia sentido se presento de repente, al decir Rashid que el tal Heero Yui y Quatre se conocían muy bien, no se por que deseaba preguntar el que "tan bien" se conocían, la verdad no le hallé el caso, pero no ignoré ese sentimiento extraño.

Salí, Continué mi camino, pero me percate de una mirada, era de aquella secretaria, la que me paso la llamada de Quatre, parecía hablar con alguien en el teléfono, pero no me inmiscuí por saber mas del asunto, así que me dirigía a la salida para esperara a Quatre. Una sonrisa de alegría salio de mi rostro como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, definitivamente ese sol me abría alumbrado mi triste vida.

El sonido del carro llamo mi atención era el auto de Quatre, parecían salir risas y carcajadas y cuando me aproxime a ellos, me di cuenta que era el amigo de Duo quien reía como un loco.

"ah! así que eres el, ejem es decir, su amigo nuevo de Quatre" dijo saliendo del coche para permitirme entrar, como estaba en el asiento delantero del copiloto, ya afuera me dijo "soy Duo, Duo Maxwell, es un placer conocerte amigo Trowa" guiño el ojo izquierdo y me dio la mano en saludo, Quatre sonrió tímidamente con las mejillas coloradas, tal y como a mi me habían llamado la atención la primera vez.

Regresando al amigo de Quatre, una sonrisa picara observé en su rostro, llevaba una larga trenza, que seguramente si se soltara, mediría mas que él. Vestía una playera y un pantalón holgado, estaba recargado en la portezuela, esperando a que yo subiera en la parte de tras.

Las carcajadas en el auto seguramente se escucharían por todas las calles, trataba de contarme Quatre el por que de las risas, antes de que llegara yo, mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa para pasar a traer a Cathy.

En un momento donde Quatre no dijo nada, decidí enterarme que relación tenia el con el supuesto Heero Yui, no sabia aun por que tenia esas inquietudes pero simplemente las tenia, así que le pregunte " Conoces a un tal Heero Yui, Quatre?" parecía que había dicho cállate Duo, por que después de las carcajadas que tenia un silencio entro de repente y se acomodo en su asiento para mirar a Quatre, esté también lo miro, y me contesto un "si, lo conocemos" cambio de tema drásticamente o quizá simplemente era por que "ya hemos llegado Trowa"

Quatre estaciono el coche y salio para que yo pudiese también salir. " hey Trowa, quieres que irte adelante con Quatre? Es queeeee…. Escuche decir departe de Duo, yo solo dije un "si, esta bien" sin saber sus motivos.

Cathy salio en cuanto Quatre toco la puerta, le explico, y ella aceptó animadamente. "tenia planeado cocinar su comida favorita de Trowa pero, por que no salir a comer?" sonrieron los dos y yo me uní a ellos.

Ya arriba del auto, tardamos en decidir que lugar, reímos demasiado con los chistes de Duo o sus platicas de la escuela junto a Quatre.

Pasamos a un local de comida rápida, aun cuando Quatre insistía en ir a un restaurante, Duo y Yo nos opusimos, pero al final de cuentas lo aceptamos, por una perdida de piedra, papel o tijeras entre Duo y Quatre.

La comida fue deliciosa, mas cuando Quatre me ayudo con los cubiertos, o cuando Cathy fue al tocador y trajo consigo sin querer pegado el papel en su falda, o cuando Duo por reírse de Quatre saco por la nariz el vino que acababa de tomar. Nos divertimos mucho todos y pronto la tarde llego a su fin. Cathy me comento que iría de compras, pues ya en la casa no había mucho para cocinar más que pasta y huevos.

Quatre pregunto de repente a Catherine en esos momentos, cual era mi comida favorita a lo que Cathy contesto "jeje para que quieres saber Quatre?" el sonrojo fue evidente en su rostro blanco. Pero mi hermana al final le dijo "espagueti" yo me sonroje un poco, no era que no quería que supiesen pero, me a peno el que los tres me vieran con cara de 'Ohhh' extraña.

Después de despedirnos de Catherine, Duo le dijo a Quatre que si podría irlo a dejar a su casa, por que tenía que recoger unas cosas, y que trataría de llegar al departamento temprano para estudiar, a causa de que le va mal en matemáticas, tendría examen por la primera hora de mañana. "odio esa materia" comento y Quatre rió. "ahh te ríes Q-chan, y tu Economía? Cuando te la da, tu profesor favorito que te quiere tanto?" dijo Duo en reclamo, entonces observé en Quatre una cara de rencor y fastidio "cállate Duo, eso no es gracioso." Tanto era su odio? La manera de como se puso ante los comentarios de Duo me hizo pensar… que le habrá pasado con ese maestro que le tiene tanto rencor? Recordé que no me había querido decir bien acerca del por que y tampoco el comentario contestado por lo de Heero Yui.

"Quatre, quien es Heero Yui?" saque de mi portafolio los documentos y Duo no dijo nada, ni mucho menos se quejo por el regaño de Quatre, esté suavizó su mirada y me sonrió. "es un amigo mío de infancia Trowa, es hijo de uno de los amigos de mi padre, quien era o es dueño de la gran parte de las acciones que tiene mi padre en Japón, cuando murió su padre él quedo a cargo de las acciones…" y termino muy seco, que era lo que ocultaba? Si, eso que me contó era l mismo que Rashid me había dicho. Un suspiro por parte de Duo se escucho. Y Quatre cambio de tema de nuevo. 'bueno de todas formas leeré de su vida en estos papeles' pensé para mi.

Dejamos a Duo en su casa y una linda muchachita de cabellos negros nos atendió, por el momento pensé que quizá era su novia o algo por el estilo ya que lo abrazo cuando llego, pero cuando Duo le dijo "Hil, hermanita cuando llegaron?" me sorprendí, aun en el coche Quatre observo mi distracción, y dijo "Duo es hijo adoptivo, sus padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, así que a los cinco años salio del orfanato y entro en la familia de Hilde. Pero ellos viajan mucho… normal mente no viven aquí, por eso es que me quedo con el en un departamento" Voltee a verlo sorprendido regrese mi mirada a la escena de Duo y su hermana y solo comente un "ya veo, lo comprendo…"Quatre me miro extrañado, por mi contestación, pero no pregunto.

Tras la despedida de Duo, nos dirigimos a mi casa, para ayudarle en sus tareas a Quatre…

Ya en casa me dispuse a preparar un café para él y uno para mí, Quatre saco sus cosas y yo le pedí que me dijera en que no entendía…

Así pasamos unas horas… hasta que el sonido fuerte del reloj de la sala sonó y eran las 9 de la noche. "ya es noche, y tu hermana un no ha vuelto" me dijo, yo acomode las cosas de la mesa, ya que habíamos dejado los trastes del café en ella "no te preocupes tanto por Catherine, Quatre, ella se sabe cuidar sola, además, siempre tarda horas en ir de compras." Un bostezo escuche en contestación y ante eso, sonreí "creo que ya es suficiente por hoy no crees?" le pregunte mientras estaba lavando las tasas "si, si eso dices esta bien" escuche decir por parte de Quatre.

Coloque los trastes en el fregadero ya limpios, me seque las manos y me dispuse a preguntarle a Quatre por que tanto odio a su profesor de Economía. Pero en cuanto entre a la sala, Quatre se había quedado dormido, su rostro delicado posaba en la recargadera del sillón de lado, en una mano unas fotocopias y la otra, en su pierna, su cuerpo estaba de lado y sus cabellos rubios permanecían pegados en los cojines.

'parese que se canso mucho' pensé y con mucho cuidado lo sostuve entre mis brazos, lo cargué y lleve a mi habitación. Rápidamente se acomodo entre mi pecho y un cosquilleo en mi espalda sentí al verlo dormido en mi, un calor inundo mi rostro, así como el calor que sentía de su cuerpo, no quería dejar de sentirlo, pero al percatarme… de todo lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo reaccione y continué con dejarlo recostado sobre mi cama. Lo último que realice fue hacerle a un lado los zapatos.

No pude evitar el acercamiento de nuestros rostros, sus labios en tono carmesí, estaban entre abiertos y mi corazón latía a una velocidad increíble, vi unos mechones caídos a su rostro y con sumo cuidado los retire con mi mano, y sin saber por que, pase mi dedo sobre sus ojos, su nariz, su boca... mi rostro bajo asta el suyo como un imán y mis labios deseaban probarlos… deseaban esos labios, me derretían en tan solo verlos…

Y cuando estaba apunto de besarlos… un quejido proveniente de Quatre me hizo levantar mi cara y percatarme lo que estaba apunto de hacer… me fui de ahí y cerré la puerta tras mío, me recargué en ella asustado y temblando 'diosmio… creo… creo… creo que me estoy… volviendo loco…' pensé… aun que 'loco´no seria lo correcto…

Después de eso baje por un poco de agua fría, me moje la cara y bebí asta tres vasos. Suspire… estaba sudado, me mire al espejo y me di vergüenza, estaba agitado, nervioso y aun con el deseo de besarlo¿Qué me estaba pasando? Él, él era un chico! Un chiquillo que acababa de conocer! No podía estar pasando! No podía sentir esto! Y menos cuando yo era casado!. No!

El chillido de la puerta de entrada llamo mi atención, así que salí, era mi hermana, ya había llegado, al verme como estaba pretendí actuar y decir que no pasaba nada y que todo estaba bien, me pregunto por Quatre, así que trate de no ponerme nervioso y le comente que estaba en mi recamara dormido, trate de explicar tranquilamente pero aun traía en mi mente sus labios. Y por un momento me quede sin contestarle "Trowa? Trowa te estoy hablando? Quieres cenar si o no? Trowa?" después de muchos Trowas, escuche a Catherine y le conteste un "no gracias no tengo mucha hambre"

Minutos después Cathy me dio un plato y un vaso de leche "lleva esto a Quatre seguramente si despierta querrá cenar" lo recibí y dije un seco "si…"

Cathy pretendió no entenderme, pero pregunto "Quatre se quedara en tu recamara verdad?" yo voltee rápidamente a verla pero continuo "te pondré el sillón para que ahí duermas, esta bien Trowa?" suspire y le dije " esta bien ahora bajo" y subí a dejar el plato y leche a Quatre.

Mientras llegaba asta mi habitación, pensé en lo que habría pasado si yo hubiera besado aquellos labios. Realmente no quería ver a Quatre de nuevo, que tal si pasaba de nuevo? Ya estaba aquí mi hermana y yo con mi corazón a mil por hora…

Suspire de nuevo, y quise tranquilizar mi nerviosismo. Era algo extraño en mí, que dejara ver mis emociones ante las personas, jamás lo había hecho…

Y…ahí estaba…frente a la puerta, toque despacio, por si Quatre ya había despertado pregunte con su nombre "Quatre?" pero no obtuve una respuesta, así que opte por pasar sin ser invitado.

Quatre aun dormía, estaba tal y como yo lo deje recostado. Sus brazos extendidos, sus piernas un poco encogidas y su… bello rostro en la almohada…

Coloque el plato y el vaso en el buró de entrada y aun que trate de no hacer ruido, los trastos sonaron un poco. "Trowa? Donde… donde estoy?" mire a Quatre levantarse poco a poco, asta estar en hincado sobre la cama, se tallo los ojos. Yo solo sonreí, al ver tal acción por parte de él, se me hizo muy tierno de su parte. "te quedaste dormido en la sala, mientras yo lavaba" camine hacia el "y te subí a mi habitación" me senté en la cama para entregarle el plato que había dejado en el mueble. "Catherine preparo esto para que cenaras, toma" recibió el plato y el vaso, que después le acerque y bebió un sorbo "gracias" me dijo y continuo "siento haberme quedado dormido Trowa" aun sentado le mencione un "esta bien no tienes por que preocuparte" me levanté para abrir mi armario y sacar unas colchas, ropa para que se cambiara " quizá te quede un poco grande, pero al menos no dormirás con tu ropa que traes" le dije y el se miro así mismo "pero…" trato de decir y giro su mirada hacia la ventana "que hora es Trowa?" pregunto al ver oscuro a fuera. "Aproximadamente las diez" dije y observé el reloj de pared que estaba arriba de mi cama "en si las diez veintitrés" mi vista callo en Quatre "vas a irte a estas horas? O prefieres quedarte? creme que por nosotros no hay problema, pero… y tu escuela mañana?" le comente " ya es noche, pero puedo irme sin problemas, gracias, pero tienes razón, si me quedo tendría que ver como ir a la escuela mañana" se levanto en busca de sus zapatos, los tomo y se los puso, yo solo lo observaba, me estaba castigando por mi imprudencia, de haberle recordado la escuela, seguramente se habría quedado conmigo… 'por que dije conmigo? Es decir, así no le pasaría nada, es verdad!' recordé "no crees q es muy peligroso que salgas a estas oras y manejes así?" el volteo a verme "no, ya e manejado tarde, cuando salimos Duo y yo algún antro o bar por las noches los viernes, llegamos por la madrugada, no te preocupes Trowa, podré irme sin cuidado. Además, yo no estoy ebrio solo con un poco de sueño." Y su mirada se dirigió sin querer al porta retratos de Middi, era verdad, yo a pesar de haber platicado mucho con él, nunca le mencione que estaba casado, mucho menos de mis problemas con Middi. Mi hermana seguramente debió recoger la foto que tire la noche pasada, por eso solo ahora estaba la de ella.

"es tu novia Trowa?" pregunto, su tono de voz fue muy leve y la note aun poco desilusionada. Yo no reaccione a su pregunta si no asta que me miro, el brillo en sus ojos parecía haber desaparecido y su insistencia no la comprendí de momento. "nno…" dije como no queriendo comentar mas del asunto y me gire a la puerta "te espero abajo" le dije sin pensar y lo deje en mi habitación…

'como pude ser tan tonto, seguramente él no era lo que yo pensaba, por que me hice ilusiones antes… aun que allá dicho que no, yo se que algo tienen que ver él y esta joven de la foto… quizá Duo tenga razón… no debería estar persiguiendo algo sin antes saber que se puede… pensé que me pediría que me quedara, creo que solo causo mas problemas de los necesarios…' una lagrima callo de su mejilla, y antes de levantarse para dirigirse a la puerta, un brillo le llamo su atención, se seco el rostro y recogió el vidrio, la cama se había distendido un poco de la parte de arriba, y sin querer se percato de una mancha de sangre que no parecía tener mucho que estaba ahí, sin entenderlo y para no hacerse mas daño, trato de no pensar la respuesta y reacomodo el lugar, se dispuso a bajar en cuanto termino.

Baje con rapidez asta llegar a la sala, mi hermana seguía en la cocina "estaba despierto Quatre?" me pregunto "eh? … ah si, se despertó y comió un poco, dice que tiene que irse por sus clases de mañana" comente sentándome y suspire…

"ah, que mal, pensé que mañana estaría conmigo ayudándome a realizar el almuerzo" comento Catherine. Después de unos minutos Quatre bajo y traía consigo los trastos "donde puedo ponerlos?" yo lo mire un segundo, pero Cathy llego "ah! Quatre, déjalos ahí, yo en seguida los recojo, no gustas quedarte? me comento Trowa que quieres irte a esta hora?" Yo permanecía callado y tratando de leer un libro que estaba sobre la mesa. "lo siento, gracias por todo Catherine, pero temo que debo regresar, mañana iré a la escuela y creo que es justo que me retire a descansar, además Duo debe estar preocupado." Mi hermana solo se quejo un poco "hum, bueno, esta bien otro día será verdad Trowa?" sude ante la pregunta pero no por eso no deje de responde con un simple "si" me levanté para acompañarlo asta la puerta de su auto.

"Gracias por todo Trowa" dijo "no tienes por que agradecérmelo, eres bien venido en esta casa Quatre" le dije y el abrió el coche, me sonrió y entro, pero antes de marcharse me dijo "paso por ti mañana temprano si, ahora yo seré tu chofer, en pago al ayudarme con mi materia, quieres?" yo solo le sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza. "hasta mañana" le dije y se fue.

Pasaron los días, conocí a el tal Heero Yui, que de principio no le tenia buena vista, pero, parece que ambos nos parecemos mucho, tuve que estar con él durante todo el tiempo y ambos tuvimos ciertas platicas, en las que me di cuenta que yo estaba equivocado al pensar mal de él y Quatre, me dijo que pronto se casaría con una chica hija de los empresarios Darlian, su nombre era Relena, pero que el realmente no estaba enamorado de ella, que solo lo hacia para la conveniencia familiar, le pregunte si el estaba enamorado de otra persona, a lo cual el me contesto fríamente que si, pero que no se merecían. Después de estar cierto tiempo en cada una de las empresas de la ciudad, Heero me pidió que lo llevara a la escuela donde estudiaba Quatre y Duo, pero cuando llegamos, ellos ya se habían retirado, enseguida regresamos a las oficinas y la misma secretaria, que se llama Lady une, me dijo que había un mensaje para mi, de Quatre, en el que decía: que no podría pasar por mi, pero por la tarde si nos veríamos.

Heero estuvo de acuerdo en que era mejor así, ya que seguramente ni Quatre ni Duo querían verlo, después de que según habían tenido unos problemas; ambos estaban molestos con él, ahí capte el por que de sus actitudes cuando les mencione acerca de la pregunta de quien era Heero.

No quise preguntar mas sobre el asunto, lo que me puso a pensar fue, por que esa tal lady une siempre que me llamaba o dejaba un mensaje Quatre, parecía estar me vigilando o dándole aviso a quien sabe quien por teléfono. "entonces nos vemos mañana aquí mismo Trowa" sus palabras de Heero, me sacaron de mis pensamientos "ah, si claro, asta entonces". Camine en dirección al bus.

Llegando a casa, Cathy tenia preparado una comida deliciosa, me pregunto, por Quatre y le conté que me había dejado un mensaje con la secretaria que no podría irme a recoger "awm y yo que había preparado la comida para los tres" era graciosa cuando estaba de berrinchuda mi hermana, pero, yo también estaba algo triste por que Quatre no había venido conmigo… pero debe estar muy enfadado con Heero como para no querer verlo. Es extraño, después de estar yo siempre solo, jamás sentía extrañar a alguien, ni siquiera a Middi, por lo contrario ahora, a él lo extraño sin razón alguna cuando no esta a mi lado siento que regreso a mi vida solitaria y sin sentido… pero cuando él esta conmigo, el mundo es total mente de un sabor distinto… "asta la comida sabe distinta" dije sin percatarme que era en voz alta "como?" dijo Catherine sin entender "no, nada, solo que esta sabrosa la comida". Ella solo rió.

La comida paso y dos horas mas tarde llego Quatre, estudiamos juntos y le ayude a realizar unos trabajos de otras materias. Mi hermana pregunto por Duo, a lo que Quatre nos contó que el amor de su vida le había llamado, así que estarían hablando después de no verse por mucho tiempo, el musito algo de "ojala que arreglen sus cosas y dejen de estar así" cosa que no entendí muy bien de momento pero después de razonarlo…

Estando solos le mencione a Quatre, "Duo y Heero son algo mas… que amigos?" Su sorpresa fue muy visible, ya que sus ojos de se abrieron enorme mente, por su actitud opte por decir "¿acierto?" no quite mi mirada de sus ojos aqua, asta que el mismo se aparto del lugar donde estaba "como, es que dices eso? Por que?" su reacción fue algo extraña para mi pero continué "entonces acerté, tu comportamiento me ase pensar que así fue" él volteo a verme con su mano sobre el pecho y me dijo "a ti te importaría mucho que… Duo fuera gay, Trowa?… " Mis brazos que antes estaban cruzados, los baje por la impresión ante la pregunta, al instante no supe, ahora yo, que responderle "por que… si es así… yo" trato de decirme pero lo impedí diciendo un firme "no, no me importa si Duo o Heero son o no pareja… o si solo Duo es gay… no es mi problema…" regreso su mirada a mis ojos, al instante pensé que era para saber si decía yo la verdad, pero "entonces, por que me preguntas? Te ah incomodado su predecía?" Ablandé mi frente y me trate de acercar, pero se volteo en seguida "por supuesto que no, ya te dije que solo a esa conclusión llegué, Heero me contó que estaba comprometido con una tal Relena Darlian, pero que en realidad no la amaba, que el amaba a otra persona, pero que no se merecían estar juntos" camine asta él y lo tome por los brazos para que me mirara a los ojos y me escuchara, continué "luego… tu mencionaste que el amor de su vida de Duo estaba lejos y que ojala arreglaran sus problemas ahora que había llegado y justamente Heero es el que llego de fuera, y precisamente tu y Duo, están molestos por algo con él… por eso…" deje de sostenerle sus brazos y baje los míos "por eso… creí que él y Heero…" nuestros ojos se cruzaron y vi en los aqua un brillo "creo que no soy yo Trowa, quien tiene que decirte si Duo y Heero son mas que amigos" un silencio se centro. Catherine llego de repente "chicos ya termine de acomodar… e… pasa algo?" ambos miramos a Cathy pero Quatre se me adelanto "no, claro que no Catherine solo…" sentí su mirada en mi y continuo "estábamos platicando de mis trabajos de la escuela" sonrió, yo no supe que decir.

Catherine insistió para que Quatre se quedara, pero se negó rotundamente. Así que nos despedimos sin hablar más del asunto de Duo y Heero.

Al día siguiente, Quatre me llevo al trabajo pero, por ciertas cosas no podía ir por mi saliendo, aun que en las tardes él regresaba a mi casa para que estudiáramos juntos, al igual que el día que siguió, y el siguiente, asta terminar la semana, cuando Catherine decidió regresar por unos días a Inglaterra. Era sábado así que en todo el día no había visto a Quatre, y al saber tan de repente que mi hermana se iría… "puedes ir por tus cosas a Inglaterra y cuando regreses puedes quedarte si gustas para siempre hermana, creme que, me harás mucha falta…y a Quatre también…" le dije recargado en la entrada de su habitación mientras que ella acomodaba su maleta, sonrió y se acercó a mi "yo también los voy a extrañar mucho Trowa, te quiero hermano y que mas daría yo, para poder quedarme… pero solo puedo estar estos días, ahora tengo que regresar, pero te prometo que vuelvo, al menos para poder despedirme bien de ti y tu amigos, que me cayeron muy bien" me jalo los cachetes "déjame decirte Trowaaa, que eres un pillo, así que deberías aprovechar este tiempo para aclarar tus sentimientos entiendes?" yo me sonroje un poco " que, que quieres decir con eso?" ella rió y regreso a guardar bien sus cosas "Middi…. Me la saludas, es realmente una lastima que no pude conocerla…personalmente…" me miro y yo al escuchar de ella no dije nada "deberían hablar, un divorcio a veces es lo mejor… mas aun cuando no hay por que estar ligados si no hay hijos…" la mire "tu…" se acerco con la maleta en manos y me acaricio el rostro, "si no hay amor no tienen por que estar en matrimonio Trowa…" apreté mi mandíbula y subí mi mano asta la suya que tenia en mi rostro "no te preocupes… pronto espero la llegues a conocer…" suspiro diciendo un "espero que no tengas la razón Trowa…" y se marcho. El taxi la esperaba, subió y la vi partir.

Me regrese a la casa, pero un sonido que reconocí me hizo detenerme a voltear, era Quatre con Duo y Heero. Les sonreí y ellos bajaron del auto asta llegar a mi "Trowa, perdón que te vengamos a ver" dijo Quatre "oh vamos! Pero bien que querías venir jajaja" hablo Duo, y Quatre no supo que decir "deberías no abrir demasiado la boca Duo" le sanciono Heero que venia tras suyo.

"A que debo su visita en este día?" pregunte y Duo respondió rápido " la verdad venimos a secuestrarlos, a ti y a tu hermana" Quatre rió en conjunto, pero yo conteste "no creo que se pueda, ya que mi hermana se acaba de regresar a Inglaterra ase poco, lo siento" Duo y Quatre se sorprendieron y se miraron entre si "bueno… ya no nos despedimos de ella…" Quatre menciono a voz casi audible "esta bien, ella dijo que pronto regresaría, para despedirse…" le mencione, entonces Duo contento se acerco y nos agarro a mi y a Quatre de los brazos llevándonos adentro de mi casa "eso no impide que nos vallamos de pinta, Trowa amigo, venimos por ti, para ir a divertirnos así que eso aremos no es cierto Quatre?" le pregunto "no se… Duo, Trowa…" me observo con incertidumbre, hasta que sonreí y el hizo lo mismo " aceptaré entonces su oferta Duo, pero que no sea aun restaurante esta vez bien?" ambos reímos al recordar lo que paso, Heero no entendió pero Duo con calma le explico, después de terminar de reírse por todo el camino claro…

Pasamos por unas botanas en el trayecto y Duo quiso que entráramos a ver una película, después de sus tantos lloriqueos, logramos salir e ir a comer unas hamburguesas, de regreso al estacionamiento del lugar, Quatre observó un cartel "habrá un concierto de opera" me acerque "es hoy… quieres que vallamos?" le pregunte y esté se sonrojo , cuando apenas me respondería …un "ah! noooo, yo me voy a dormir, o tu que opinas Heeroooo chan?" dijo con los brazos en su cintura. Heero solo contesto con un golpe en la cabeza de Duo cosa que nos causo a Quatre y a mi risa "nos seas baka, ya nos jalaste a ir al cine, ahora deja que ellos decidan a donde quieren ir" Heero le dijo a Duo quien trataba de sobarse y le reclamaba por que lo había golpeado.

Al final estuvimos en la opera, tardo varias horas así que salimos tarde de ahí, Duo se quedo como dijo, dormido, aun que con varios chichones a causa de los golpes que Heero le proporciono.

"valla si que te excediste Heero chan malo" Duo sobaba su cabeza, mientras caminaba a lado de Heero, frente a nosotros. Quatre rió y yo solo lo mire sonreír " pasa algo Trowa?" me dijo y yo desperté de un sueño "ah, no, nada, es solo que…" fue evidente mostrar un sonrojo ante él, así que reí inconsciente mente y el sonrió conmigo.

Después de pasar por unas malteadas, que aun traíamos tomando…"Trowa esta bien si te llevo, Después de Duo? o deseas que te lleve a ti primero?" cuando decidí contestar, Duo me gano " estas mas cerca del departamento, como vas a dar mas vueltas? Déjame ahí en la esquina y ya yo le subo."

De ahí Quatre llevo a Duo a su departamento y Heero decidió bajarse con el trenzado. Antes de irnos, Quatre le comunico a Duo que no regresaría a su departamento, pues tenía que ir a dormir a su casa con su hermana como todos los sábados.

Ya en camino a mi casa, Quatre me contó que siempre tenia la costumbre de ir los sábados a dormir en la mansión para ver a su hermana y estar con su familia un rato, aun que solo estuviese ella y su prima.

"hemos llegado Trowa" me dijo y el auto se estaciono en la entrada como de costumbre, pero recordé que las llaves no las traía en mi pantalón, si no que, se las había prestado a Duo para rascar un boleto de lotería que compro por diversión.

"Mis llaves" dije y Quatre preocupado " se las llevo Duo?" pero volteé a mirarlo y le dije " crees que estén atrás?" y ambos decidimos voltear a ver al mismo tiempo y aunque nuestras caras chocaron, logre ver, que efectivamente ahí las había dejado Duo. Susurre un despacio "si…ahí… están…" ambos estábamos tan cerca, que permanecimos mirándonos sin otra reacción alguna… de un momento a otro… sentí que no existía alguien mas allá que nosotros mismos, viéndonos y el calido sentir de nuestras respiraciones…

Sin explicaciones y sin porques, nos fuimos acercando, poco a poco, observé que sus ojos descansaban y sus labios tocaron los míos, sin pensarlo, me acerque de igual manera, sentí el calor de su aliento pasar sobre mi cara, era igual al calor que ahora mi cuerpo sentía, logre probar sus suaves y tiernos labios en mi boca. Lentamente introducía mi lengua, saboreé su dulce sabor, el subió su mano a mi rostro para acercarme mas a él y en un movimiento de querer abrazarnos, mi codo choco con el volante e hizo un sonido muy fuerte que nos espanto y la malteada de chocolate que Quatre no se había terminado, callo encima de ambos.

"Trowa…" dijo sonrojado y ambos nos acomodamos como estábamos antes "estas todo sucio…" termino y yo me recargué en la silla y me quede callado, el agacho su mirada al piso y tomo el volante con nerviosismo, yo me le quede mirando y sonreí "tu estas igual de manchado que yo de chocolate." Le comente y Quatre me miro sorprendido y enseguida su tierna sonrisita que ya me encantaba, la mostró ante mi.

Pronto entramos a mi casa para tratar de limpiarnos "lo bueno fue que no le paso nada al coche" le dije y el solo se apeno "no es tan importante" dijo con la cabeza baja.

"yo no diría eso si tuviese uno, creme" le dije mientras comencé por quitarme la camisa para cambiármela, después sentí la mirada de Quatre en mi. Lo mire y sonrojado se volteo para otro lado, comprendí que él al igual que yo, sentíamos lo mismo…

Mi corazón me lo pedía a gritos, mi cuerpo y hasta mis sentidos sabían que era lo que buscaban en aquel pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos aqua. Su sabor aun lo sentía en mi boca. (**X) **Así que, mi primera reacción fue abrazarlo por la espalda, imagine su rostro sorprendido, por que su cuerpo se tenso de momento, pero mis labios cayeron en su cuello besándolo despacio, tantas ocasiones desee tomarlo de esa misma manera…

Recordé cuando sin querer nuestras manos se rozaron al tomar el mismo libro, en las ocasiones que yo me acercaba para revisar si estaba haciendo lo que le había dicho, cuando le quite el lápiz y en ves de tomarlo, Quatre me tomo mi mano.

Ahora estábamos en medio de la sala en un eterno abrazo y sintiendo el calor recorrer nuestros cuerpos, podía sentirlo…su calidez… el olor de su piel y de su cabello dorado…

Un suspiro escuche proveniente de Quatre, le recorrí todo su cuello y lo volteé para mirarlo, el estaba totalmente rojo, ninguno dijo nada, solo entre miradas nos entendimos…

Me acerque y él me beso en la boca, una vez más mi lengua saboreo el sabor de su dulces labios… comencé a caminar, llevándolo asta cargarlo, sin dejar de besarnos, subimos las escaleras asta entrar a mi habitación, lo recosté con sumo cuidado y sin prender las luces, nos miramos fijamente, ambos necesitábamos un respiro, y fue cuando el mismo se retiro la camisa que anterior mente se había manchado de chocolate, aproveche para deshacerme de lo que me estorbaba abajo y desabrochar su pantalón de él, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo solo me deje guiar por mi cuerpo y mi alma, que me pedían a gritos estar con el… sentirlo, lo deseaba… realmente lo deseba… en esos momentos no me importo absolutamente nada, veía su hermoso rostro, con ese leve sonrojó tan peculiar en él, y que al mismo tiempo, me derretía…

Besé cada parte de él sin excepción alguna, primero una tetilla, Quatre gimió, termine y continué con la otra. Tome sus manos y lo levanté un poco, para abrasarlo con una de mis manos, la otra, tomo su cuello y mi boca fue buscando de nuevo la suya. Sentí su miembro rozar el mío, estaba al mismo punto que yo… y sin aviso baje a probarlo…

Tenía un sabor exquisito, incomparable, jamás había pensado en algún momento que esto supiera así de bien… Unos gemidos salieron de su boca, entre mas fuerte, mas salían… y entre ellos escuche mi nombre "Trowa…" fue algo incomparable, algo excitante escucharle decir mi nombre al sol que había alumbrado mi triste vida… pare y me acerque rápidamente asta su oído "déjame sentirte Quatre…quiero que seas mío…" le dije, con dificultad al hablar, me dio un susurrado "si…" ambos agitados nos seguimos besando asta que, Quatre se acomodo de espaldas a mi, mi mente se nublaba, ya no podía pensar mas, no aguantaba, necesitaba estar dentro de él… pero no me gustaba el no poder verlo, escuchar en frente de mi rostro sus gemidos y ver esos hermosos ojos… esas cristalinas gotas de sudor de su cabello caer en mi frente y mirar su sonrojó tan bello de siempre…

Así que en un arranque lo volteé y levanté sus piernas asta mis hombros, un quejido doloroso escuche y me espante de momento pero él mismo doblo su cuerpo para que entrara más profundo, apretó con sus manos las sabanas de la cama y observe que una lagrima pasaba en sus mejillas totalmente rojas. "Estas bien?" le pregunte en un delirio, y Quatre, como pudo me dijo "si… " Cuando ya se había acostumbrado, comencé por moverme dentro de él, primero despacio y poco después subí el ritmo, no podía controlarme, estaba en la sima del cielo, en un acercamiento tome rudamente su miembro, y comencé por frotarlo al mismo tiempo que yo envestía, el ritmo fue acelerando cada vez mas, y ya no podía aguardar, sentí como en mi mano corría todo lo de él y yo termine dentro… llegué asta su rostro y ambos nos miramos sudados, me enterneció su calida mirada cubierta por gotas, que dudé si eran por que había llorado o por el sudor que mostraba su cansancio. Lo bese de nuevo y el subió sus brazos asta mi cuello, me acomode exhausto en la cama y Quatre me siguió besando asta quedar completamente dormidos. él enzima de mi pecho recostado y mi mano cubriéndolo, despacio lo tape y cerré mis ojos, una sonrisa en él estaba y yo hice lo mismo. ()

La luz del sol lastimo mis ojos haciendo que los abriera, sentí la calidez de Quatre en mi pecho, con sumo cuidado levanté su brazo que me tenia abrazando, y lo tape. Me levanté de la cama rápido y justo cuando estaba por ponerme las pantuflas Quatre me abrazo de la cintura. "no quiero que me dejes Trowa…" me dijo y yo regrese a la cama para sentarme y lo tome de los brazos, mis ojos verdes cayeron en los aqua tristes, una leve sonrisa apareció en mis labios haciendo suspirar a Quatre, que al momento de levantarme le bese la frente "ahora subo, necesito llamar por teléfono" comente y salí de la habitación dejando a Quatre en la recamara.

Baje las escaleras cubierto solo por una sabana y me dispuse a llamar, ahora estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, tenia que hablar lo antes posible con ella.

Una recepcioncita me contesto y yo le pedí hablar con la señorita Middi y ellos me pasaron a su habitación, ya antes había llamado a ese hotel.

En el teléfono, una melodía salía mientras la esperaba, asta que una voz se escucho "si? Quien habla?" dijo la voz ronca, obviamente era de un hombre, ya había pasado varias veces, yo le llamaba y el que me atendía siempre era un hombre ajeno.

Siempre quise preguntarle el por que de que siempre estaba contestando un hombre, pero nunca lo hice… solo me guardaba la pregunta, creo que muy dentro de mi jamás me importo que hacia con su vida ella a pesar de ser mi esposa parecía no ser nada para mi.

Y hable "podría pasarme a Middi por favor" enseguida escuche su voz "Trowa? Le dije a tu hermana que no me llamaras, que es lo que quieres ahora?" yo me recargué en mesita del teléfono, y le dije "necesito que me des el divorcio, lo mas pronto posible Middi, ya no deseo estar casado con alguien a quien no le importa venir a dormir a su casa" ella pareció comprender y exaltada dijo un "QUE! Que estas diciendo? Estas loco o que te pasa Trowa? No puedes estarme pidiendo lo escucho, no es momento para tus chistes sin sentido, por tu culpa he quedado sin poder hacer una familia y seguramente como alguien te esta solapando quieres déjame con esto, a mi sola. Olvídalo Trowa, no te daré lo que me pides, así que déjame de estar fastidiando quieres?" y colgó…

Una vez más me había colgado el teléfono, y una vez más trate de llamar, pero la llamada no era atendida, sonaba como ocupado… llame varias veces, y me desespere, recordé cuantas veces ya me lo había hecho, y en un arranque de coraje jale el teléfono, lo tire y se rompió.

Subí de nuevo y escuche que el teléfono de arriba sonaba, pero pensé rápidamente que si Quatre contestaba seguramente se daría cuenta de lo que le había estado ocultando acerca de mi matrimonio fracasado. Así que me apresure a llegar hasta ya y cuando abrí la puerta Quatre colgó el teléfono. Estaba cabizbajo y encogido de hombros, dije lo que se me vino a la mente "Quatre, yo… te iba a decir que…" pero él no dijo nada, me entro el nerviosismo y quise acercarme pero…"era tu esposa Trowa… dice que la disculpes, pero que vendrá hoy mismo para hablar contigo" dijo Quatre, y yo entre mí pensé, 'esa entupida manía que tenia Middi de dejar mensajes a cualquiera'. "Quatre..." susurre y el, no me contesto nada, solo se volteo de repente, y enseguida sentí en mi mejilla un ardor y lleve mi mano asta ahí, mis ojos estaban muy abiertos mirando a Quatre con sorpresa "COMO PUDISTE TROWA? PENSE QUE ERAS DIFERENTE! SÓLO ME USASTE! TE ESTUBISTE BURLANDO EN MI CARA! TE BURLASTE DE MI! NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO TROWA!" grito y se bajo enfadado asta la sala y recoger sus llaves del auto que había dejado en la mesa, llevaba mi bata de baño y solo escuche la puerta azotada. Quede inmóvil, después reaccione y me coloque el pantalón como pude y sin abrochar, salí a tratar de hablar con él pero cuando baje su auto arranco y solo le grite de la puerta "QUATRE! NO TE VALLAS! ESPERA!" pero se fue… mis ojos no pudieron resistir y se llenaron de agua, pateé la puerta de coraje y desesperación por no saber que hacer… todo havia sido por culpa mía, por no decirle que realmente lo amaba y que deseaba estar con el…

Se había ido a causa de que no fui sinceró desde el principio…. Como deseaba regresar el tiempo… pero no se podía…

Lo único que podía hacer era buscarlo, aun cuando sabia perfectamente que no querría verme, pero antes tenia que conseguir un abogado. Me levanté del piso donde me encontraba, limpie mis ultimas lagrimas de mis ojos y decidí llamar al celular de Heero.

Mientras marcaba su línea, vi el retrato de Middi que anterior mente Quatre había visto, lo tome y lo mire con desprecio, escuche un "moshi moshiii! Soy el teléfono de Heero chan, por el momento él no puede atenderte, pero deja tu mensaje después del tono y el se comunicara contigo" es la voz de Duo, pensé, después de escuchar unos golpes y tijeretees se escucho el piiii así que le deje dicho "Heero, necesito que me ayudes, Quatre salio muy molesto de mi casa y necesito urgentemente tu ayuda, por favor llámame, te explicare en cuanto me llames, Trowa." Y colgué, tenia aun la foto de Middi en mis manos, y decidí ponerla en un lugar donde solo ella lo merecía…

'nisiquiera la basura te merece Middi' pensé en esos momentos, cuando el teléfono sonó y subí a contestar. "Trowa, me llamaste, que paso?" pregunto Heero y un regaño medio extraño se escucho detrás de la bocina"Heerochan! Te estoy esperando con mi desayuno! Y mi cuerpo te necesita! Todo por tu culpa se a quedado sin fuerzas por hacerme trabajar a mi solito anoche!" mis ojos se hicieron pequeños, una gotita de sudor apareció en mi frente y por lo avergonzado no dije de momento nada, Heero suspiro y me pregunto haciendo caso omiso de lo que Duo gritaba. Yo por fin dije un "e…paréese que te llaman no?" y el serio de Heero solo dijo un "quieres mi ayuda o solo llamaste para molestar?" le pedí una disculpa y le comente que les había ocultado algo, en especial a Quatre, él pregunto que era y le dije que estaba casado, fue cuando el me dijo "Quatre esta enamorado de ti, Trowa" y yo después de un suspiro le dije un "lo se…. Por eso mismo pedí hablar con mi esposa, para pedirle el divorcio, pero no funciono y….Quatre…" trate de decir "escucho la conversación" afirmo Heero y le rectifique "no, quizás si hubiese escuchado no se habría molestado tanto, lo que pasa es que después ella llamo y le dejo un mensaje a Quatre diciendo que era mi esposa y que llegaría hoy para hablar conmigo, pero lo malo es que no dijo de que…" termine y Heero dio un "ya veo, y necesitas un abogado?" medio le conteste un si, pero otro grito de Duo se escucho haciendo que Heero por fin le contestara "QUIERES CALLARTE DUO! AHORA SUBO!" después se dirigió a mi " y que paso con Quatre? Que fue lo que te dijo sobre eso?" limpie mi sudor de nuevo y le conteste que él se había salido enojado de mi casa y que ahora no sabia donde podría estar, paso un instante sin decirme nada Heero, ni yo a él, hasta que el me dio un opción " no te preocupes, puedes dejarme lo del abogado y quizás Quatre venga a refugiarse con Duo, deja que se le pase el coraje, por hoy no lo busques, solo trata de hablar con ella y hablarle claro acerca de su divorcio, por el papel no te preocupes tampoco, mandare llamar ahora a mi abogado y el ira a tu casa" termino. "muchas gracias Heero" le dije y el por ultimo dijo "no hay por que, solo te puedo preguntar una cosa?" y le conteste un si y continuo "ya sabias … acerca de mi y Duo?" me reí y le dije "no pero, lo sospechaba, ahora, tu dime… como es que no te sorprendiste por lo que te dije?" una risita que no había escuchado en él me confirmo que ya sabia lo que sentía por Quatre "eran ambos muy obvios" dijo por fin. Le pedí una disculpa por no haber sido sincero ni con el mismo, pero Heero me dijo que tampoco él lo había sido, por no decirme del que realmente estaba enamorado era Duo, después de decirme que no me preocupara por lo que había pasado, y darle de nuevo las gracias por la ayuda, colgamos.

Después de un rato de acomodar mi alcoba y darme una ducha, llamaron a mi puerta, pensé que era el abogado que me había comentado Heero o en otro caso, Middi, aun que deseaba que fuese el abogado.

Abrí la puerta y eran dos hombres que no me dieron buena espina, así que pregunte enseguida que deseaban " buscamos a un joven llamado, Trowa Barton, se encuentra el?" preguntaron, yo respondí un "si? soy yo, que desean?" y el hombre mas alto respondió un " necesitamos que nos acompañe por favor" mostró una identificación y me tomo del brazo para jalarme pero me hice a un lado "quienes son ustedes? Y por que quieren llevarme?" ellos se miraron entre si y me dijeron de nuevo que solo los acompañara o si no tendrían que hacerlo a la fuerza, que ellos no tenían por que responder a las preguntas que yo les hacia. No quise tener más problema así que deje que me llevaran a donde según ellos debían, uno cerró mi puerta y el otro me subió al auto, era muy extraño, pues no era un auto común, era una limusina negra y con vidrios polarizados me di cuenta de que estaba alguien mas, pero el auto avanzó. Adentro salio una sombra, que parecía ser de una persona adulta, escuche una voz, preguntando si era Trowa Barton, yo conteste un "por que?" prendió una luz escasa del coche y por fin vi su rostro, era un hombre mayor, con los cabellos casi de la misma manera en que yo los tenia, solo que era de un color mas oscuro, traía bigote y en sus ojos se mostraba una mirada muy fría y ruda. "veo que me costara hablar contigo, soy Mr. Winner y vine por que me dijeron, que eras uno de los que busca a mi hijo solo por su dinero, por eso…" trato de continuar y saco de una caja un dinero "te ofrezco esta cantidad para que lo dejes en paz" y me tiro el dinero a mis pies, ante la acción, fruncí el seño, pues me moleste mucho lo que estaba diciendo "no quiero parecer irrespetuoso, pero no quiero su dinero, así que guárdeselo" ante mi actitud rió y dijo "ya veo, con que no te es suficiente" tomo otros paquetes de la misma caja y me los ofreció en mano yo no los recibí y al ver eso el comento "sabia que serias mas difícil, así que…" me mostró una hoja de renuncia "pensaba dejarte en mi empresa, pero… si no tomas el dinero, haré que esta hoja se auto envié…" yo aun así no lo tome "por que hace esto?" le pregunte y el me respondió enseguida " no deseo que mi hijo haga una tontera como esta, estar con una persona que no esta a su altura, siempre lo e reprendido por estas actitudes de tomar a la gente por igual, y se perfectamente que eres como todos los que a estado inmiscuido mi hijo, y no voy a permitir que alguien de tú categoría, lo pretenda, sé que me daría muchos problemas con la sociedad, si se entera, y no solo con saber que prefiere a personas de su mismo sexo, si no por estar con alguien así como tu…" termino. Sus palabras me habían dolido demasiado, tenia razón, el era distinto a mi, aun cuando pretendiera hacerse no notar ante la gente con vestimentas caras, el era hijo de un empresario muy rico y con demasiadas propiedades… yo no seria suficiente para que lo pudiese mantener, ya que, por eso mismo Middi me odiaba… no podía creerlo, pensé que mi problema era resolver mi situación con Quatre… y ahora… no podía ni siquiera tener el derecho a volverlo a ver…

Si que mi vida era desgraciada…

"¿y?… ¿aceptas? tomarás ahora si tu dinero?" Su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, apreté mi quijada del coraje y para poder hablar, tuve que tragar saliva "cree usted que haré lo que me esta pidiendo?" trate de hablar lo mas tranquilo posible " bueno, si no quieres estar en la prisión, yo que tu… lo aceptaría…" el carro se detuvo y el continuo "píenselo, si gustas, le daré asta el día de mañana, estaré esperando asta la tarde si veo que no llega antes que anochezca yo mismo vendré y te encerraré, al final, salgo ganando yo… y por si las dudas, no podrás salir de esta ciudad si es que estabas pensando huir" lo interrumpí " no se preocupe, no me vera llegar, ni mucho menos salir o huir" la puerta del auto se abrió y el mismo tipo que antes me había subido, me esperaba afuera, pero antes "no debiste meterte con quien no podrás enfrentarte joven… quizás, asta tu vida este en riesgo… no lo crees?" baje y antes de que me dijera algo mas le conteste "no debió meterse entre nosotros y en lo que sentimos, por que sé perfectamente lo que siento por Quatre y si por amarlo muero, entonces aceptaré mi muerte… crea me que, mi vida no están importante como lo es él, en la mía" el para brisas subió y solo escuche un "ya veremos joven Trowa… ya veremos…" y los dos hombres subieron al coche, arranco y yo me quede en la puerta de mi casa… ya había caído la noche… y yo sin saber nada de Quatre…

Me dispuse a abrir la puerta de la entrada, pero esta se abrió sola y alguien me recibió de sorpresa…

"Middi?" dije y ella me abrazo, cosa que me sorprendió aun mas… pero recordé que por esto mismo Quatre se había ido de mi lado por la mañana "Trowa… pensé que ya no me querías… que por eso te habías ido de la casa…" hablo llorando, teniéndome aun en sus brazos. Yo al no comprender lo que decía, no le mencione nada y ella siguió "Perdóname por no estar a tu lado como debía estarlo Trowa… pero… pero…" ahí entendí, que ella no sabia más que decir… cerré mis ojos y moví sus manos que me tenían rodeado y los hice aun lado "esta bien Middi" solo dije y entre a la casa asta la sala, dejándola en la entrada.

"por que me haces esto Trowa?" yo no le conteste "anda responde me" exigió… y , a causa del enfado de aquello que me dijo el padre de Quatre y ella con sus preguntas me arte y le grite " VASTA! YA! NO QUIERO SEGUIRTE ESCUCHANDO MIDDI! YO NO TE AMO Y JAMAS TE AME! ENTIENDELO! ESTOY HARTO DE TI! DE TUS ESTUPIDAS ESCUSAS Y ACTUADOS LLANTOS SIN SENTIDO! ESTOY CANSADO DE TENER QUE ESCUCHARTE! DE TENER QUE SOPORTAR TODOS TUS DESPRECIOS Y MALAS CARAS CUANDO DESEABAS SEGÚN TU VERME! ESTOY CANSADO DE TUS ENGAÑOS TAN EVIDENTES; QUE PENSABAS QUE NO ME DARIA CUENTA? ESTOY CANSADO DE LLAMAR A CADA HOTEL Y QUE NO ESTES O QUE ME CONTSTE UNA VOZ DISTINTA DE HOMBRE CADA CUANDO TE LLAMO! ESTOY CANZADO DE ESPERAR A AMARTE… ESTOY CANSADO… DE BUSCAR… UNA TONTA SOLUCION…." Sentí correr una gota sobre mi mejilla y esta callo en mi boca y al sentir su sabor supe… que estaba llorando… mi voz se quebró "una estúpida… solución… a mi tonta vida de…" mi llanto se dejo escuchar, apreté mis manos en el respaldo del sillón donde me había sostenido. Pasaron unos minutos y después ella me abrazo por detrás, no me moví… estaba molesto con ella y con migo mismo por haber dado pie a que todo esto pasara… mi cuerpo aun cuando no deseaba su abrazo, no me respondía… ya nada me importaba… sin Quatre… yo…

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo subir mi rostro y mirar hacia all�, no podía creerlo… era él… estaba ahí… parado… en la puerta… mirándome… recordé ´ mirándonos ´ a Middi y a mí… para cerciorarme vi sus manos en mi abdomen, regrese mi vista a Quatre… pero no estaba… rápidamente me quite de encima a Middi y fui tras Quatre.

"NO! ESPERA QUATRE! NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS ESPERA!" le grite y lo tome del brazo antes de que subiera a su coche. " NO ME TOQUES!" me dijo y me hizo aun lado yo lo volví a tomar de la muñeca e hice que me viera a los ojos , tenia los suyos muy hinchados, seguramente, por que había llorado mucho, quiso soltarse pero le sostuve las dos manos y le dije "Te amo Quatre" él de principio abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero frunció de nuevo el seño, cuando escucho la voz de Middi hablarme y como pudo se soltó y recibí otra cachetada como la de la mañana… y por fin hablo con lagrimas en los ojos " ¡aquí me tienes Trowa!… ¡tu servidor sexual Quatre! Y vine para entregarte tu asquerosa ropa!" me tiro en la cara la bata de baño y subió a su auto. Trato de arrancar pero le impedí, abriendo la puerta y lo saque como pude, me pateo y me grito mil y un de groserías, pero logre sacarlo para que no se fuera, Middi aun nos estaba observando, supuse que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Quatre y yo… así que ya no me importo y en un descuido de Quatre, lo besé, sus labios estaban fríos, pero su boca era tibia, sabia a lagrimas… mientras lo tenia de esa manera el permaneció quieto, al principio abrió enormemente sus ojos, pensé que me rechazaría, pero…

El sentía lo mismo que yo… y al querer o no aceptó el beso y me abrió las puertas de sus labios… al hacerlo él, yo lo solté para poder abrazarlo y así atraerlo aun más a mí, ambos nos besamos como locos apasionados no pude evitar soltar el llanto de nuevo y mencionarle que lo amaba, que lo amaba más que nunca y que temía perderlo para siempre… que era lo mas importante para mi y que sin él, mi vida ya no tenia valides alguna… Quatre me tomo con sus suaves manos mi rostro ya mojado por mis lágrimas y yo abrí mis ojos, su mirada estaba enternecida y como los míos, los aqua estaban totalmente rojos.

Ambos nos miramos un par de segundos, asta que él mismo tapo el silencio "yo, también te amo Trowa" por fin dijo y yo automáticamente lo abrasé, como temiendo a que se me escapara, él recibió de la misma manera mi abrazo y lancé un suspiro de tranquilidad al sentirlo.

Le bese el cuello con mucho amor y le susurre en el oído "Nunca vuelvas a dejarme, por favor Quatre… por que moriría al no tenerte…" en ese momento el se apego mas a mi pecho y entendí que era una linda respuesta… por que después me la confirmó diciéndome un "jamás Trowa".

"valla, ahora entiendo muchas cosas…" ambos nos separamos y volteamos a la entrada de mi casa, se me había olvidado por completo que Middi nos estaba observando desde que salí en busca de Quatre… "Middi" dije y Quatre bajo su rostro, pero lo mire y lo teme de mi mano para que se sintiera seguro, al instante el subió su mirada para verme y le sonreí, para después mirar con seriedad a mi, aun esposa Middi. Ella ya no paresia estar llorando, al contrario, sus cejas estaban caídas y en su mirada existía la posibilidad de ver su odio.

"no pretendo interrumpir esta… ¿como se diría?… ah! si! dulce y tierna reconciliación…" continuó "pero… quiero entender… que es lo que hice, para merecer un marido maricón y jote como tu, Trowa, de haber sabido, el ¿por que? jamás quisiste que hiciéramos el amor, jamás nos hubiésemos casado… por, esto.." miro a Quatre y lo señalo "querías que te diera el divorcio! Quatre solo dijo un "Trowa…" lo mire de reojo y le sonreí, al menos ya había entendido el por que de la llamada de la mañana. "Lamento que ayas tenido que cancelar tu viaje por esto, Middi, pero si hubieses dicho que si en ese momento, podía haberlo mandado para que no tuvieras que venir… y ver que, efectivamente yo jamás te ame"

" ah! así que con eso te escudas? Y que hay de tu pago Trowa?" yo entendí rápidamente a que se refería y le respondí "yo no tuve que ver con tu problema Middi, tu perdiste al niño, ni siquiera estabas aquí cuando paso… no puedes decir que yo te cause a que lo perdieras y que ya no pudieras tener mas hijos…"

"no digas que no Trowa! Eran tus hijos! Y nunca te importo que ellos murieran!" casi grita de cólera. "No es verdad! Lo que mas me ilusionaba era tenerlos entre mis brazos y cuidarlos, ver que crecieran, aun cuando a ti no te amara, a ellos si los quería, por que eran mis hijos! A la que jamás le intereso eso fue a ti! Siempre te quejabas por que te volvían mas gorda, por que no podías estar en las cosas que deseabas y por que te estorbaban al igual que yo te estorbaba en tu vida! Por que no admites por primera vez que fuiste tu! la que no me amaba, la que se encapricho en casarse y salirse de su casa para hacer lo que te complacía, como beber e irte por las noches a los antros a bailar, ah! y para colmo! Estoy seguro de que tú te provocaste los abortos, por que, eso de que yo según te había golpeado jamás paso! Eso lo dijiste como excusa ante tu familia y todos a espaldas mías, crees que no me enteraría! Tu los mataste no yo, acéptalo! Dilo! di! Que fuste tu! Y tus arrecheras de mujer despechada, sabias desde el principio que yo no te amaba y aun así quisiste tener un hijo conmigo que, poniendo se a pensar, dudo que allá sido mío, por que, todos me decían que habías estado con el profesor de física antes de que terminaras conmigo y después vinieras a decirme que estabas embarazada, seguramente él no quiso hacerse cargo de ti y me lo diste a mi! Y yo como estúpido creyéndote!" me había propasado, todas mis frustraciones que había callado, salieron a la luz y sin darme cuenta había hecho un recuento de su vida de Middi ante ella, y que ahora lloraba e impidió que siguiera "CALLATE! VASTA! CALLATE! NO ES VERDAD! NO ES CIERTO! NADA DE LO QUE DICES ES SIERTO! YO NO LOS MATE! YO NO LOS MATE! Y SI ESTABA SIEMPRE CON OTROS HOMBRES FUE POR QUE TU JAMAS ESTUBISTE CONMIGO! POR QUE JAMAS TUBISTE LA DESENCIA DE DARME UNA CARICIA O UN BESO! SOLO YO! TENIA QUE BUSCALOS, PERO JAMAS ME LOS BRINDASTE! POR ESO! ES QUE BUSQUE OTROS BRAZOS! POR ESO ES QUE HICE LO QUE HICE! Y TODO FUE POR TU CULPA! TU DESGRACIASTE MI VIDA! TE ODIO!TROWA TE ODIO!" rompió el llanto y callo al suelo, yo por todo lo que había dicho me paralice… solo sentí que Quatre dejo de darme su mano y lo vi ir a ver a Middi que parecía haberse desmallado… todo callo en lentitud… los observé, pero no podía moverme, pensé en todo lo que acababa de decirme una y otra y otra vez… todos pasaban por mi mente, haciendo me no reaccionar ante las palabras que me decía Quatre, algunas las escuche, como la de "hay que meterla a la casa y llamar a un doctor! Trowa!" o "Me escuchas Trowa!"

Un sonido de auto me despertó del trance y voltee pero las luces no me permitieron ver quienes habían bajado de el y dos se acercaron a mi y me apresaron, después que mi vista se aclaro vi que eran los mismos tipos que ase unos momentos traía su padre de Quatre y lo último que logre ver antes de cerrar mis ojos fue la llegada de Heero después un golpe en mi cabeza me zumbó y caí desmallado. A lo lejos escuche el grito de Quatre decir mi nombre y ya no escuche más.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, me dolía la cabeza parecía estar en la cama, y cuando por fin mi vista se aclaro la figura de Heero y Duo aparecieron y estaban observándome gritándole a Quatre que viniera a verme, pronto lo vi a él a mi lado llorando y diciéndome cosas que no comprendía… me tomo de la mano y la beso, fue cuando moví mis dedos y le limpie una lagrima de su ojo, enseguida le pregunté "Quatre, por que lloras, no me gusta verte llorar, que pasa?" El solo se acerco y me dijo "pensé que te había perdido para siempre" y me beso.

Después de dormir, desperté viendo el techo, era azul, mire a los lados, pero parecía estar en un hospital, voltee y vi que Quatre y Duo estaban dormidos en el sofá. Me acomode un poco, y sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, y lleve mi mano asta ella, cuando la toque sentí una venda mojada, me toque la cabeza completa y efectivamente estaba vendado, que era lo que había pasado? Solo recordaba las palabras de Middi. ´ es cierto Middi, donde estar�? ´ recordé el coche con la luz que no me dejaba ver y después… a Heero… pero, que había pasado? Una voz entro diciéndome despacio "ya despertaste…te sientes bien?" me pregunto Heero y yo le pregunte " que paso? Por que estoy aquí?" Heero se incorporo asta estar a escasos centímetros cerca de la cama y me contó "el abogado llamo a tu casa, pero no le respondiste así que fue a verte y una chica le dijo que no te encontrabas, prácticamente lo corrió, me aviso y yo trate de llamarte pero tampoco me contestaron, así que supuse que la chica era tu esposa y regrese a casa de Duo para decirle que no dejara ir a Quatre a tu casa, pero, ya era tarde, él salio a tratar de hablar contigo y entregarte una bata, le explique a Duo la situación, así que decidimos ir a verte, cuando fuimos en camino, el padre de Quatre me llamo y dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgente mente, y así fue, tuve que desviarme y dirigirme a donde el me había citado, así que cuando hable con el, me contó lo que te había dicho y lo que te ofreció con tal de que dejaras a Quatre, le pregunte por que lo había hecho y me dijo que Lady Une la secretaria le había informado de todos tus antecedentes, que había vigilantes por tu casa por si algo pasaba y que sabia que tu eras casado…" por todo lo que me contaba ate varios cabos y el continuó "trate de quitarle las malas ideas de ti, pero fue un fracaso, era muy terco, así que deje que me dijera lo que quería que yo hiciera, él me confesó que me había visto mucho contigo, fuera de trabajo, que empezaba a sospechar que yo te estaba ayudando a quedarte con el dinero de Quatre y , según el, repartirnos el dinero, me di cuenta que estaba segado por la avaricia y me di la vuelta sin ya seguir escuchando lo que me decía, así que salí y me dirigí a mi coche ya molesto por sus palabras, cuando me grito que ya era demasiado tarde para ti y que pagarías por estar engañando a Quatre. Después de eso, llegamos Duo y yo a tu casa pero ya te habían golpeado desprevenidamente la cabeza y caíste al suelo inconsciente, a causa del golpe tan fuerte que te dieron los tipos esos en la cabeza con una pistola, tienes ese enorme chichón…" ambos reímos… "pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte, entre Duo y Yo nos hicimos cargo de ellos y Middi ahora esta también hospitalizada, Quatre me contó lo que estuvieron discutiendo… y me tome la libertad de realizarle algunas pruebas, a las cuales los resultados no fueron muy favorables…" comento y oímos que Quatre y Duo se despabilaban, Quatre al verme despierto, corrió a abrazarme y besarme. Duo hizo lo mismo con Heero, la verdad, era la primera vez que ellos hacían eso enfrente de mí, pero no me molesto, al contrario… supe que gracias a que conocí a Quatre había encontrado unos buenos amigos y por supuesto encontré el amor en Quatre…

Pronto me dieron de alta y regrese a casa, Heero me dijo que había decidido por fin quedarse con Duo y que los padre de Relena habían aceptado su rechazo de matrimonio, que gracias a eso, el ya podría tener la oportunidad de casarse con Duo. Lo felicite y le dije que quizá yo lo acompañaría después, pero solo por el civil con Quatre, tan solo que arreglara mi situación con Middi.

El padre de Quatre se mantuvo al margen de la decocción de esté cuando Quatre y yo fuimos ha hablar con el, y decirle que viviríamos juntos, su padre obviamente lo primero que pregunto fue de como nos mantendríamos, puesto que el no le daría ya nada a Quatre si este se venia a vivir conmigo, yo le dije que aria mi mayor esfuerzo por salir adelante con la tienda que tenia a las afueras de aquí, no estaba aun terminada, pero que con mi empeño y su amor de Quatre la podríamos mejorar y mantenernos de ahí, aun que la risa de él y su prima Doroty fue muy molesta, Quatre le monto a su padre que de ahora en adelante aria de cuenta que no tenia familia y que si algún día se arrepentiría lo estaría esperando, por que aun el amor que le tenia como padre, lo sentía.

Ya sin más discusiones nos fuimos de aquella mansión, y regresamos ambos para acomodar mi casa a su gusto de Quatre. ya instalado y en comienzo por una nueva vida recibí una llamada de mi hermana, en la cual me decía que se vendría a vivir conmigo, pero que estaría allá todavía unos meses, ella me escucho algo contento y pregunto cual era el motivo, yo le dije que enguanto llegara le tenia una gran sorpresa preparada. Ella solo me dijo "todo esta bien, con tal de que estés feliz, yo aceptaré cualquier sorpresa, además lo que mas me importa ahora es que tu y yo estemos juntos de nuevo como cuando vivíamos con nuestros padres en Inglaterra." Eso me dio a comprender que ella ya tenía una idea de la sorpresa… pero no le dije mas… solo que la esperaba pronto en casa…

Después de unos meses, visite a Middi, y ella ya estaba mas tranquila, hablamos de sus quehaceres diarios y de que le hubiese gustado hacer una verdadera familia, pero que aceptaba que ni ella misma se amaba, por eso nunca le dolió todo lo que había hecho, le pedí disculpas por no haberme dado cuenta antes que el del error era yo, por no escuchar mis sentimientos… por no tener ninguna motivación a vivir y por pretender no importarme lo que en mi alrededor sucedía… mis propios problemas me los había estado creando yo mismo sin darme cuenta, y me los guardaba, por que no quería aceptarlos y sabia que por dentro mi venganza ante la vida siempre fue, el no sentir nada por nadie… para que así no me doliera cuando se fuesen de mi lado…

Camine rumbo a la salida y ella me llamo "Trowa… gracias por venir a visitarme… después de lo que paso, pensé que no querrías verme…" la voltee a ver de frente y le conteste "gracias por todo Middi, yo pensé que me odiarías para siempre…" ella me sonrió "se feliz Trowa, lo mereces, y yo también…" me despedí con la mirada y le regrese la sonrisa "todos al final obtenemos lo que merecemos Middi" y salí de ahí…

(X) Ya estando con Quatre en casa, me había preparado mi platillo de espagueti con queso "te quedo muy rico" le dije, el se levantó y me dio un beso depuse me dijo "desde que paso aquello… no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros Trowa… Yo con mis estudios y tu con la tienda, nos absorben los días…" lo tome de la cintura para sentarlo en mis piernas "no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante las noches serán solo para nosotros, no importa si el día lo adsorben los quehaceres y terminemos cansados de ello, para ti, siempre tendré el tiempo…" me sonrió y yo le robe un beso de sus labios… poco después se levantó y me tomo de la mano, traviesa mente me llevo a nuestra alcoba, y jugueteamos un rato, lo perseguí por toda la casa con tal de que nos bañáramos juntos, y al final, caemos en la cama, él me había atrapado a mi y ya no desee pararme de ahí… me beso el cuello y con sus manos suaves subió mis brazos, nuestros dedos se cruzaban, mientras nosotros no dejábamos de besarnos con deseo… con la boca fue desabrochando cada uno de mis botones de la camisa, asta llegar al cierre de mi pantalón, que también de la misma manera lo abrió…

Me dio oportunidad de soltarme para que el pudiera deshacer lo que le impedía quitarme y así mismo aprovechó para él, me excitaba que hiciera eso, el verlo enzima de mi y ver lo que hacia conmigo… era realmente algo incomparable, me seguí besando asta llagar con cuidado a mi pecho y de ahí… bajo poco a poco, lamió mi miembro una y otra vez haciendo me enloquecer, ya desnudos ambos, se coloco en mi abdomen y con sumo cuidado coloco mi pene en su pequeña entrada, hubo un poco de gestos de dolor en su rostro, pero ambos soltamos unos gemidos cuando entro por completo, pronto yo tome su miembro y lo moví para que dijera mi nombre, y así fue… el se movía al mismo tiempo que yo subía y bajaba su miembro, dio unos gritos que llenaron de música mis oídos, era lo mas hermoso que había visto, las gotitas de sudor en su rostro y piel parecían saltar y dar brillo con su tez blanca, ver sus pezones endurecidos y sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, moviendo su trasero de arriba hacia debajo de un lado y del otro…. Pronto sentí venirme dentro de el y el en mi mano… ()

Se incorporo en mi pecho y jugueteó con una de mis tetillas un poco… ambos estábamos cansados y aun más Quatre… así que lo abrace y el me observó con su dulce sonrisa "Te amo Trowa…" me dijo, le subí sus mechones rubios para brindarle un dulce beso en la frente y decirle un " Yo también te amo Quatre" y en mi mente recordé cuando fuimos a ver a su padre, por ultima ocasión que me pregunto por que estaba a su lado, si yo estaba casado, que si solo estaba jugando con el, y sabiendo yo que pronto mi divorcio estaría listo le afirme _"Lo amo, pero no por despecho señor Winner, él es y será siempre mi vida entera"…._

Y el sueño nos venció a los dos…

_OWARI_


End file.
